


Dress Up

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M, International Talk Like A Pirate Day, Rum, both sexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: Elizabeth we know is comfortable dressed as a man and she sometimes gets her husband in on the action for a bit of fun.
 
I do not own these characters and make no money from such writings.





	

“Molly, is he nearly ready?” Elizabeth called from where she lounged in her male attire, leg swung over the arm of the chair. A last muffled sound came from behind the screen and out stepped her husband Will ungracefully, wearing one of her gowns, hats and shoes.  
“You look quite fetching in that frock dear. Turn around.” She indicated gesturing with her hands. “It’s a good color for you. Perhaps I need to buy you your own things for these evenings.” She took a swing of rum, winking at him. “Now come here directly and kiss me you pretty wench.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had thought a couple years back to make this into a short story/PWP. Made a few notes but left it though maybe I will someday. Tonight decided to at least do a drabble.


End file.
